


A Sudden Lustful Night ;)

by Candyheart6



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Begging, Breasts, Clit, F/M, Holding sheets tightly, Hot, Huge Dick, Legs spread wide, Licking, Nipples, Red face and chest, Screaming, Teasing, Thong, bed, cold shower, cum, dream - Freeform, moan, pain and pleasure, smirking, soaked, sucking, tight pussy, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Leanne didn't know that after a 24 hour shift she would come home and dream about her hot, sexy BOSS!!!





	A Sudden Lustful Night ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fanfics about Leanne Rorish. I don't know why I always see her doing those things.   
> I love Marcia Gay Harden and her character as Doctor Leanne Rorish. I can imagine her with Ed, Ethan, Neal and Cole for some reason all four men make a really hot couple with her. I wish she has a boyfriend in Season 3, which by the way I can't wait to watch!  
> Anyways, please leave a comment, kudos and ENJOY:)

Leanne Rorish came home from a 24 hour shift. She was tired and decided to head to bed. She got into her warm red cosy pyjamas and set her alarm for 3pm. That morning she had a wet dream about a hot, sexy person. That person was her boss Ed Harbert!

Ed Harbert looked sexy and hot in her dream. He had black boxers on and his chest was hairless and he big strong muscles. Ed was coming closer to Leanne Rorish. He got into her bed so slowly and then slowly came on top of her. He first kissed her lips and was holding both her hands and intertwining them. He then went down to her neck and sucked her pulse, which made her moan, saying, "MMMMM ... ED ..... THAT FEELS .... MMMMMM.. .. SO GOOOOOOOOD." and closed her eyes while arching her head back in pain and pleasure. 

He then took off her top and started to to suck on her breasts. As soon as he sucked on them, Leanne started to moan loudly, saying, "OH .... FUCK ... MMMM ... ME .... ED!" First he went to the right breast, and sucked it slowly and avoided the nipple. He teased her a lot so that she could beg him to suck her nipples which have now turned hard. When he moved onto her left breast and he did the same, by avoiding her nipples. And when Leanne begged him, saying, "Please, Ed, please." Ed didn't go easy on her, he made her say exactly what she wanted him to do. He goes, "Leanne, tell me what you want me to do?" Leanne couldn't believe him, but then again, she knew he wouldn't go easy on her, he never did. So she said, "Ed, please suck my breasts and nipples." Then Ed smirked and replied, "Okay if that's what you want me to do." He then sucked on it softly at first then when he went to the right nipple he sucked on it hard, while firmly biting it, which made Leanne moan loudly saying, "HOLY, MMMMMM ....... FEEEEEELSSS ..... SOOOOOO ..... MMMMMM .... GOOOOOOD!" He did the same to the left breast and nipple. He did that for 3 - 4 minutes then he moved onto his next task.

Ed Harbert first took off her trousers and then he took off her thong and he went down to her pussy, which are now soaking wet, as he was playing and teasing her nipples. Slowly he lifted her legs and spread them wide. He stared at her pussy and admired the view and smirked thinking he will drive her crazy this time. He will make her sweat and moan loudly, and beg for him to go faster. He then went down and opened his mouth and sucked really hard on her pussy, at first he did it slowly and then he went fast. Leanne moaned loudly, "FUCK ME ..... MMMMMMMMMM ... GODDDDDDDDD ... IT .... MMMMMM .... FEEEEEEEELS .... MMMMM ..... NICEEEEE!" But he avoided the clit, as he wanted her to beg for it. He wanted to see her at her most vulnerable situation. Ed continued sucking on her pussy, and avoiding her clit, which he successfully did for 2 minutes and, then Leanne couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him to suck on her clit so she could just cum already, she couldn't take the teasing anymore. Leanne begged him, she goes, "ED .... MMMMMMMMMMMMM ... PLEASEEEEE .... PLEASEEEEE .... MMMMMMMMMM ... SUCK ...... MY CLIT...... PLEASEEEEEEE ...... MMMMMMMMM ..... I ... I .... CAN'T .... TAKE IT ..... MMMMMMMMM ....... ANYMORE.............. PLEASEEEEE ....... EDDDDD!" Ed stopped, smirked and looked up at her and replied, "Okay, baby if that's what you want." as this is exactly what he wanted her to say to him. Then he bent down and slowly licked her pussy, which made Leanne moan quietly, saying, "MMMMM, THAT .... FEELS SOOOOOO GOOOOOD" Ed went faster after 4 - 5 slow licks. By this time Leanne was screaming, just praying for herself to cum already. Leanne was screaming loudly and holding onto her bed sheets as tightly as she could. Ed continued to suck on her big swollen clit for couple of minutes. He suddenly stopped to look up at Leanne, and he loved the view he got. He saw Leanne's face was all red, including her chest, and she's grabbing onto the bed sheets as if her life depended on it, and it's all because of his tongue. Ed Harbert just smirked and got back to sucking and licking the shit out of Leanne. 

He then stopped, and asked Leanne, "Now it's time, for you to go down on your knees and suck my dick." Leanne obeyed him, she slowly with the help of Ed grabbing her hands and helping her down on her knees, she slowly opened his trousers and pants, and then opened her mouth and sucked on his huge dick. He slowly grabbed onto a fistful of her hair and pushed his dick inside her mouth even more. Leanne started to choke which turned him on a lot more. She slowly massaged his dick with both her hands, while she was sucking on it. Ed started to moan, "OH, LEANNEEEEEE, IT FEELSSS, TOOO GOOD!" She that for 5 minutes and then he stopped her and said, "Now it's time to have some fun, bitch" He then picked her up with one hand as she was so light. He put her on the bed and spread her legs wide and very slowly put his huge dick inside her tight little pussy. Leanne screamed and moaned in pain and pleasure. "FUCK, MMMMM ... MEEEEE .... EDDDDDDD!" He started to move slowly at first and then he went fast. Leanne tried to kiss him so that she would feel less pain. But he didn't allow her to. He wanted to hear her scream louder. Then after a couple of minutes Ed allowed Leanne to kiss him. She sat on his lap while he fucked her, and she kissed him by putting her tongue inside of him, while she moaned loudly in pain and pleasure. After 6 -7 minutes of fucking, they both came inside of each other and both collapsed onto the bed. Both their hairs, faces, and whole bodies were sweating. And they were out of breath and couldn't form any words properly especially Leanne, but they just kept on staring and smiling at each other and, Leanne couldn't believe she just had sex with her sexy, hot boss. He slowly touched her sweaty face and gave her a quick soft kiss. They then fell asleep after a couple of minutes of admiring, staring and touching each other. 

Leanne Rorish woke up soaked and wet down her pussy. She looked at her alarm and saw that it was only 11am in the morning. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep after having a wet dream about her hot, sexy boss. So she decided to have a a cold shower before she had to go to work, or do anything else. Leanne stepped into the shower and washed everything off. But she couldn't take Ed Harbert out of her mind and, the wet dream she had of him. She touched her wet pussy and just thought about her wet dream, and how Ed Harbert sucked her pussy made her scream and moan loudly in pain and pleasure. She smiled to herself and decided to get ready for work. Even though it was too early for her to go to work, she decided to finish on some paperworks, which she is behind on. So while she was getting dressed, she thought to herself, she would always remember this dream.


End file.
